


Bad day

by KieranDeForest



Series: Untranslatable Words [2]
Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: But there's a little bit of fluff, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Jane thinks that too, Multilingual Character, This happens somewhere before 2x16, Untranslatable words are awesome, just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 12:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10967649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KieranDeForest/pseuds/KieranDeForest
Summary: Famn. (Swedish) noun. 1. The area or space within two arms. 2. 'in my arms'.Jane's hugs make Patterson feel slightly better on bad days.





	Bad day

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, hello!  
> Okay, so I was thinking about doing a little series with these untranslatable words... I can say that I'm succeeding. Yay.  
> The idea is to write 13 of these, because Jane speaks 13 languages and all... But I'll probably ignore some languages she canonically speaks, so yeah.  
> Actually, probably most of them, since c'mon, who speaks portuguese anyway? *whispers "I do"*
> 
> Anyway, this can be read as a part of a series or as a one-shot. :D
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Patterson sat down on one of those benches in the locker room and hid her face in her hands, taking a deep breath.

It was a bad day. A really, really bad day.

All she wanted to do was scream and cry until it all went away. The nightmares - not just with Nigel and Shepherd, since sometimes David showed up -, the headaches, the fear… Everything. She was tired and angry and afraid, but she had to keep it together. She really had to.

“What’s wrong?” Patterson heard the voice as she pressed her temple, taking a deep breath while having her eyes closed.

She didn't remember how long she was sitting there, how long she was taking deep breaths trying not to freak out, nor how long her head - not just her head, but everything - hurt so bad. Why couldn't it all stop?

“Patterson?” the voice tried again and she opened her eyes, seeing Jane looking worried at her. “What’s wrong?” she asked again, this time sitting in the same bench Patterson was on, but in a way that she was facing Patterson’s shoulder instead of the lockers.

The scientist shrugged, facing away from Jane, hiding her face in her hands again. “Everything.” she said in all her honesty.

If it was another person there instead of Jane, she would smile and say something like _nothing, I’m great_ \- like she had been doing every day since she got back. But it was Jane there. She didn't want to lie to her.

“I’m sorry.” Jane said in a whisper, trying to think about what she could do to make it better. “Do you want to… talk about it?” she then asked. She had no idea what to do or say, but they got closer since that day in Patterson’s apartment, and she didn't want to see the other woman sad like that.

She knew that she couldn't control that, but Jane would do her best to see Patterson smile.

“Not really…” Patterson sighed. “Just… Stay here with me?”

“Sure.” Jane nodded, feeling Patterson rest her head against her chest. “Is there… Is there anything I can do to help?”

“I don't know.” she said as she felt tears welling up her eyes. She didn't want to cry - not again, not in front of Jane, not at work -, but she couldn't keep the tears inside. Why was it so damn hard?

“It's ok.” Jane whispered, circling her arms around Patterson, holding her close. “You can cry. I won't tell anyone.”

So Patterson cried a bit. But mostly she just kept taking her deep breaths, concentrating on Jane’s voice as she quietly said something in what Patterson though it was Swedish - she didn't speak the language, but she could understand most of what she was hearing.

“I like this one.” she said a few minutes later, feeling a little bit better. Her head wasn't hurting so much anymore. “Famn.” she repeated, mentally adding this word to her imaginary list together with that Portuguese one that Jane said the other time.

Jane seemed to like those kind of words.

“Yeah?” she smiled. “Why?”

“I don’t know.” Patterson shrugged. “But I like… this.”

“Hugs?”

“Your hugs, yes.” she said almost in a whisper, but Jane heard it.

“Well, you can have them anytime you want.” Jane’s smile grew wider - she never heard something that nice -, and Patterson smiled too.

Maybe bad days could turn into good days with some of that. Maybe.


End file.
